


Latch Key

by Ladsalt



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Familial Abuse, Incest, Nonbinary Character, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Pillar attempts to assault Petro in bed, their mother intervenes.





	Latch Key

Almost as long as they could remember Petro had slept pressed against the wall of the cramped Marta Hive with their mother next to them.

She felt safe.

Possibly because the alternative was sleeping with their siblings.

The final straw of that sleeping arrangement had been when Petro woke up to Pillar strangling them and sticking his other hand between their legs. Hissing about what kind of a freak they were, Petro's screaming choked off into burbling gasps as they clawed at the arm around their throat. 

Pillars claws dug into them between their legs and Petro's struggling suddenly grew more frantic. Kicking and twisting they managed a few full throated yelps before Pillar half rolled on top of them pinning them down their face pressed into the mattress. Their chest hurt, Pillar was still all but yelling those things in their ear, they were weak and stupid- livestock- that was all they'd ever be meat.

Petro couldn't inhale. Their chest hurt. Their head too. All their other wounds were going blissfully numb. They hoped the gravemind kept them. Whatever horrors the Mortis showed them, it could not be as bad as this.

Then they could breathe again. Involuntarily they gasped and the air rushing into their lungs hurt almost as much as the lack of it. Petro found themselves sobbing almost screaming on the floor, unaware of when they had fallen off the bed. 

It was so unfair. It was so unfair. Why didn't it take them? Their vision had been all dark for a second and they could feel everything slipping away. Why couldn't they just have-

" Oh you be quiet! God you can't stop bothering each other for one night?"

Mom stood over them and Pillar was standing on the other side of the bed rubbing at long raw scratches where she had clawed him off Petro.

Petri gulped pressing their hands over their mouth their sobs coming through as stuttering panicked breaths. Mom glowered but seemed content with them quieting themselves in the usual manner and turned back to Pillar.

"Go back to sleep- I don't care what your brother does to instigate things you stay there until its time to get up!" 

Petro flinched as Mom came up to them then and bent over them. She didn't hit them but she grabbed their arm and yanked them up roughly, with surprising strength for a woman lifting her own teenaged child. But then Petro had always been thin, and well, increasingly scrawny.

"I can't leave you alone one minute before you want to start fights you cant finish," She snapped hauling them away as they stumbled along with her on limping legs. 

"I was...just...sleeping, and-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're supposed to be the responsible one, you're more level headed than your brother, and you need to be more aware of when youre riling him up!"

Mom pulled Petro into her room. Being a hive it was not a room so much as another space like where he'd slept with his siblings, hastily sectioned off by scrap wood for privacy. Her bed in the corner was in a disarray she'd clearly left in a hurry. Father was not around- Not their father, Petro thought, Pillar never let them forget it. But Father had not been around in…. A few nights, Petro wasn't sure.

"As long as I can't trust you with your brother Petro you sleep here so there's no more of this."

Petro all but fell into the bed when mom let go of them. Their legs aching and weak emanating out from the heavily bandaged wounds easily visible in their lighter sleeping clothes.

They crawled under the covers and mom was close behind them. Petro was entirely too old to be tucked in, to need to run to their mommy bc of the dark, but their muffled sobbing turned to sniffles as mom pulled the blankets up around them. And then turned to silent tears falling down their face only occasionally as she wrapped an arm over them and brushed their hair with her fingers slowly.

"You're my strongest son...you know...thats why they need more help than you, n'you have to help them...because...You'll make it fine no matter what I trust that…" Mom yawned and pressed her cheek to theirs for a second,"Mm...don't cry so much...you're better than that… an.. damp gets in….things get moldy…"

Her voice trailed off and Petro realized she was asleep.

And with their older wounds aching and the bruise forming around their neck...nevermind that Pillar might have killed them and damn all they could have dont despite moms murmuring ….nevermind it all, Petro felt safe.


End file.
